I Need To Be With You
by Crazy4Marko
Summary: She thinks Marko is mad at her, but little does she know that Marko wants to be with her.


I was in my room, picking a loose string that was on my shirt. I sniffed as a few tears rolled down my pale cheeks. "Did he really hate me?"NO!" I yelled throwing an old lighter across my room. It smashed when it hit the cave wall.

I froze when I heard a knock at the door. The second I open it my heart skipped. There he was Marko, looking at me with desperation in his blue-green eyes, hands tucked into his pockets.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"I need to be with you," he said wiping away a tear as it rolled down my cheek.

"But, y-you hate me," I replied, as I let him hold my hands tangling his fingers with mine.

"Who said I hate you?" He questioned pulling me closer to him,

"No one did,"

"Then why think that?" He asked nodding

"Well, you haven't been talking to me, and you have been avoiding me."

"I needed time to think things out."

I looked at him. With my Baby eyes, as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you always have, and always will," His lust filled voice was full of desperation.

As he immediately spun me around slamming my body against the door. He takes one glance into my big blue eyes and presses his lips down upon mine. His tongue is greedy in my mouth and tasting him again makes me wet with pleasure.

Finally, he pulls his head back as we both gasp for breath, but he immediately dives in again. This time his lips engulf my neck and they are not gentle. He bites and kisses my skin as if he has been starving for my taste, and I become weak under the weight of his solid body pressed upon mine, and these unfamiliar sensations pulsing through me.

His hands creep up under my shirt, his fingertips tracing my spine, as his lips travel down my neck and follow the plunging neckline of my shirt. I can feel my nipples harden under my bra, already preparing for his warm mouth to tease them with indescribable ecstasy. He continues downward, slightly lifting my shirt to lick along the top of my jeans.

These sensations are unbearable and I quickly run my fingers through his blond curly hair, grasping his head lightly, which I pull up to meet mine. I kiss him, hard, but he has other things in mind and lifts my shirt, which is removed with ease. He moves straight to unlatching my red satin bra, to reveal my breasts that are more than eager for his attention. And attention, he gives.

He grasps them in his hands, gently biting and licking each one to his satisfaction. I am moving restlessly against the door, wanting him more than he could ever fucking imagine. I want desperately to feel his naked body against mine and I remove his shirt and pull him closer to me. His skin is pale and cold *Well duh he is undead!*. His lips that are crawling along my shoulder make me shiver.

My eyes are closed, trying to take in every feeling that I can, and I feel his hands reach down the back of my jeans, grabbing my ass and lifting me up slightly.

He whispers, "Feel what you do to me Keegan," and I do.

I grasp him hard in my hand and I feel him let out a breath with a chuckle behind it, as he knows I just did exactly what he told me to do. He undoes the button of my jeans, staring intently into my big blue eyes, and in a quick motion he pulls everything to the floor, never breaking his gaze. I easily step out of them and kick them to the side.

He is kneeling, his hands resting on the outside of my thighs. He is running his now sharp nails up and down my legs, causing me to resort to shallow breaths, because I can't handle the pleasure his simple touch gives me. He slowly slides his hands upwards, and his fingers easily enter me and my back arches from the door. I have to grasp his curly hair in order to remain balanced. He continues to move them

in and out, rolling his thumb on my clit firmly as his lips travel from my womanhood, and up my body, coming to a rest on my own lips.

Face to face, I know what needs to happen and without hesitation my hands are undoing his chaps and jeans, more swiftly than he undid mine. He eagerly kicks off his boots as I help him out of the last pieces of unwanted clothing. Our bodies are pressed up against each other, foreheads together, his hand creeps between my long lean legs, pushing one leg away from the other.

He grasps my waist once more, pushing my hips against the door. He bends down and thrusts upwards, entering me, filling me, and I cry out, unable to control it. He places his hands behind me and lifts me up, pinning me against the door once again. My arms are wrapped around his neck, and my legs are wrapped around his solid waist as he pulses, and all I can think about is how badly I love him. I have him and I still desire him. All I repeat in my head is "fuck me," and the words slip from my mouth.

He stops.

He slowly, gently sets me back down to the floor and I look at him, slightly puzzled. But he has this familiar naughty little grin on his adorable face and he grabs my hips and spins me around.

I have to press my hands on the door to catch myself. I peer at him over my shoulder as he entwines his fingers in mine, kissing my open mouth, and then he slams our hands up higher on the door. He enters me again, harder than before, stopping only to mention how badly he fucking loves me. I cannot get enough of the feeling of him inside me.

But I feel one of his hands release from mine, his knuckles regaining their color, and he slowly, almost sweetly slides his fingers up the back of my neck, into my dirty blond hair, where he grabs the locks, jerking my head gently to the side, revealing my neck, which he fully takes into his mouth.

This pain and pleasure all mix together and I cannot hold on much longer. I feel him tense up and my insides fill with his warmth. He slows downs, catching his breath, but not wanting to stop. I feel myself squeezing him as I release, milking him for every last drop.

He collapses on my back, wrapping his arms around me and I slowly bring my arms down from the door and turn to face him, we kiss, "I Love you, I hope you understand that." I smiled "Yes, and I love you too," I said, as he picked me up, and set me on the bed lying down next to me. He pulled the covers over our naked bodies, pulling me close, before sleep claimed the both of us.


End file.
